1. Technical Field
The invention pertains to a system for receiving digital audio data with a diversity receiver, which has at least two antennas and at least one receiving channel.
2. Related Art
Multiple antennas may be used in a diversity scheme to improve the quality and reliability of a wireless link. Examples of systems using antenna diversity include global positioning systems and other radio frequency (RF) communication systems. In an example of a diversity system using “true diversity,” two identical signal paths may be realized, each of them having a complete diversity part and a complete receiver part. In dependence of an RF-level (such as the RF-level indicated by the Receiver-Signal-Strength-Indicator (RSSI) of a demodulator) a demodulated audio signal with a higher RF-level may be used. The use of two identical signal paths may increase hardware and power requirements. In another example of a diversity system, antenna diversity may be used. Antenna diversity may involve two signal paths with antennas that are combined to a common path having one RF receiver. In one example, in dependence on a changing RSSI signal (or if the RF/RSSI-level falls below a defined threshold) the active antenna can be changed using a switch, such as semiconductor-switch (pin-diode).